


This Is Story Of The Birds And Bees

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Teenagers, in love with your enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: What do you do, when you realise you have fallen in love with your worst enemy?





	This Is Story Of The Birds And Bees

What could one do when they realise that the person they thought they despised the most is actually the person they desire the most?

The sane person would address their feelings – why are they feeling this way, is the other person responding to their feelings, what can they do. But if you're a 16-year-old Gryffindor called Sirius Black, talking about your _feelings_ is the last thing you want to do. Especially if the said feelings are directed towards your nemesis.

Sirius was feeling confused to say the least. Why would he feel attracted to Severus Snape of all people? That greasy, ugly, nasty Slytherin was nothing but bad news if you ask it from Sirius. Although Severus had grown a lot of height during the summer, and was now nearly as tall as Sirius. And his aquiline nose would look ridiculous on anyone else, but it fit perfectly Severus's high cheekbones and dark eyes. And those hands! Long, dexterous fingers, capable of making the finest potions and creating the darkest hexes. What could they be like when there were just two of them, caressing and touchi… Oh wait, what was he thinking? He and Severus Snape, making out? Never! 

And if Sirius dreamed of Severus and his hands at night, and woke up with a hard-on, well, it was no-one's business but his. It was just a phase, nothing else. Soon Sirius would grow out of it and start dreaming about someone more suitable. Yes, that was it.

Except it wasn't.

Severus was filling his every thought, night and day. A horrid thought came to Sirius's mind – what if Severus, who was quite gifted in Potions, had managed to make a perfect batch of Amortentia? It would fit, it would. Only a Slytherin would be cowardly cunning than to feed their opponent a potent love potion to make them fall in love with them. That's it. Sirius would only eat and drink things he had made himself to prevent Severus from administering more Amortentia to him. That should fix everything, shouldn't it?

What Sirius conveniently forgot was that he wasn't actually able to make food, pure-blooded wizard that he was. Mundane things like cooking were not part of his education, and he couldn't even boil water without failing spectacularly. Other Marauders thought his sudden interest in cooking had something do with wooing a girl, and gave none too helpful tips. James especially was the worst, taunting Sirius and wanting to know the name of the girl who had captured Sirius's heart so badly he would even resort to _cooking_ to make her his. But Sirius couldn't tell James, or Remus, or Peter, who he was thinking of. Never. They would never understand, and James wouldn't want to be his friend anymore if he found about the truth. All Slytherins were bad news, and it was best for Sirius to stay away from them. He couldn't change his family, but he could at least make sure he wouldn't turn like them.

* * *

Severus had known for the longest time he preferred boys over girls. Yes, he did love Lily, but as a dear friend, nothing more. It was just extremely satisfying to taunt Potter, making the dunderheaded Gryffindor jealous when he thought he was competing with Severus of all the people for Lily's attention. Nothing could be farther away from the truth, and Severus rather had it that way.

Lily had her suspicions, of course, who was the person Severus really wanted, but they had never addressed the matter. It was better that way. No one should ever know that Severus wanted Sirius Black all to himself – it was impossibility. They were like the day and the night, never meeting, only passing by in an endless loop of infinity. Sirius would never want an ugly duckling like Severus – Slytherins and Gryffindors were just not meant to be together despite what Dumbledore was always talking about. Interhouse friendships, bah! It might work for Hufflepuffs who generally liked everyone, but Slytherins? Or Gryffindors? Not in a million years.

So Severus watched, and noticed things. Like how Sirius's eyes were the light grey of the stormy sky, reflecting his every emotion as clearly as a mirror. Or how his hair was the blackest of blacks, shining under the moonlight. Sirius was perfect example of a pure-blooded wizard in all his nobility, and he was completely out of reach for someone like Severus – a poor, half-blooded wizard with hand-me-down clothes and pallor complexion. It was just a daydream, but what a sweet daydream it was.

Severus shuddered to think what Potter would do to him if the Gryffindor would ever learn the truth about Severus's feelings towards his best friend. A simple hex or a nasty curse wouldn't be enough, not anymore – Potter could do something drastic if he thought his friend was pursued by an unwanted person. Severus could never do that to Sirius, no. So he yearned and daydreamed and tried to avoid Sirius as much as possible.

Besides, Sirius clearly had someone special in his mind, for his sudden interest in cooking couldn't just have started overnight. A pure-blooded wizard, trying to learn a task so Muggle-ish? There could be no other reason that Sirius had taken an interest in some Muggle-born witch and wanted to impress them. Could it be…? No, it couldn't be Lily, that would be ridiculous. Sirius knew of Potter's emotions towards Lily, and even he couldn't be that much of a dick that he would steal the girl his best friend fancied right under his nose. Well, except that Sirius could be that much a dick. Perhaps Severus should warn Lily about Sirius before nothing happened?

When Severus told of his suspicions to Lily, she gave him an odd look. There was something missing from the picture, but what? For the life of him Severus couldn't figure it out. In the meantime he decided to stay away from the Marauders as much as possible, even if it meant he couldn't secretly watch Sirius anymore.

It was for the best.


End file.
